


Lightning Wing and Fallen Stars

by ellipeps



Series: One Shots, Drabbles and Probably Shitty Ideas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Body Worship, Bottom!Cas, M/M, Scars, just fluff and smut, severe previous body damage, top!dean, wing!kink (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipeps/pseuds/ellipeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Tell me again how you got this,” Dean says, running his fingers along the scar, from Castiel’s shoulder, down along his spine, over one cheek and then down the leg, all the way to the sole of his foot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Wing and Fallen Stars

”Tell me again how you got this,” Dean says, running his fingers along the scar, from Castiel’s shoulder, down along his spine, over one cheek and then down the leg, all the way to the sole of his foot. Castiel sighs contently from the touch, squirms away when it tickles and leans into it when it’s soothing.

“I was five,” he begins, shivering when Dean kisses along his spine, soft, feather light kisses on each arm of the scar. “We were out on a beach picnic, me, mother, father and Anna. It was beautiful, the sky was blue and the grass was green.” He arches his back when Dean nips lightly at his shoulder blade.

“It was a perfect day, no fighting, the first day in a long, long time. We had been by the water earlier, and I had almost stepped on a fish, but my father stopped me and said ‘Don’t, Castiel, big plans for that fish’. I still have no idea what he meant.” He turns his head from where it’s resting on his arms to look at Dean in the early morning light. Dean’s freckles only increases in number as the summer progresses, and now they’ve begin to spread; they’re popping up on his shoulders and clavicle as well. Castiel loves it, but Dean doesn’t. Castiel had spent endless nights kissing each one, trying to convince Dean that they’re like stars fallen from the sky, directly landing on his nose, cheeks and shoulders.

“And then, suddenly, when we’d eaten the strawberry cake that mother and Anna had baked the day before, the sky turned grey in a matter of minutes and soon the rain poured down. It felt like the sky was really falling. We rushed to the car, all laughing and huddling together underneath the newspaper father had bought.” He shivers again, this time from the memory more than Dean’s touch. Dean notices and kisses his neck gently, urging him to continue.

“We reached the car, but I had forgotten my teddy, Igor,” Castiel feels Dean smile into his neck when he hears the name, just as he always does, “so I ran back up the hill to the picnic table. I had just grabbed him when the lightning struck. It went in my shoulder, down my back and then down the leg, through the sole of my foot and then into the ground. I had been running around in only swimming trunks, since the weather had been so fine,” Dean chuckles, probably imagining a small child with a mop of black hair running around in Speedos. Castiel turns to look at him again, meeting his green eyes and reaching to kiss him before continuing.

“It felt _white_ , it felt like lightning looks. It was over in a second, but it felt like hours. Half my body seemed to be on fire, and the other half felt like ice. Like one foot was standing on charcoal and the other on ice,” he shivers again, and Dean kisses his forehead, his eyes, his nose, his lips.

“The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital two weeks later, all wrapped up in bandages. I recall that what I was most upset about was that they’d left Igor at the beach. It was actually him I’d run to rescue,” Dean smiles against his lips, kissing him again.

“I’d apparently been nearly dead when the ambulance came, my heart had stopped from the shock, but my dad had kept me alive with CPR for twenty minutes. I have been told I was lucky it only traveled along my skin and not ventured inside my body, burning my insides,” Dean’s hand trails down his back again, tracing the lines all over his back, faint pink against olive skin. When Castiel fall silent, Dean turns to speak.

“I think it looks like a wing, like you have this one wing that’s folded along your back, always hugging you, always protecting you” he whispers, fingers still tracing over flexing muscles. Dean knows the lines by memory by now, he’s run his fingers along them enough times.

“That’s why I call you my angel,” Dean says, kissing away Castiel’s tears, salt on his tongue, on his lips.

“Dean,” Castiel whispers almost reverently, “Dean, please, make me forget,” he pleads, and Dean complies, doesn’t know what else to do but to do everything Castiel asks.

He pulls Castiel in close for a deep kiss, tongues licking into each other’s mouths, hands running through hair, legs winding together. Carefully Dean flips Castiel so he’s lying on his back, facing Dean. He begins licking his way into Castiel’s mouth again, only letting him taste before he’s nibbling along Castiel’s jawbone, licking at his neck, behind his ear, kissing down the neck, biting at Castiel’s clavicle, until finally he reaches a nipple. Dean bites gently and Castiel arches up into the touch, craving more, wanting everything that Dean can give him.

“Dean, please,” Castiel gasps, running his hands up and down Dean’s back, grasping at nothing, legs wrapping around Dean’s back. Dean smiles and soothes the nipple with his tongue. As Dean moves to the other, Castiel hears the faint clicking sound of a cap being opened and soon he feels slick fingers working around his entrance.

“I got you, angel,” Dean whispers when he pushes the first finger in, eliciting another gasp from Castiel, “I got you.” He gently works another finger into Castiel after a few minutes, hitting Castiel’s prostate with every stroke, leaving Castiel moaning and clawing at the sheets. When he’s three fingers deep into his boyfriend he kisses Castiel’s jaw again.

“Cas, look at me,” he whispers against Castiel’s cheekbone and Castiel opens his eyelids to reveal teary blue eyes, “It’s okay, you’re here, I’m here, and I love you, okay?” Castiel nods and Dean kisses him gently, lips pressing against lips. He removes his hand and slickens himself up before slowly pushing into Castiel. His head drops to rest at Castiel’s shoulder.

“Angel, you feel so- You’re amazing, Cas,” Dean whispers as he bottoms out.

“Dean,” Castiel whispers back after a minute, “please, I need- You- I need you, now.“ Dean takes that as a go and slowly pulls out, before pushing in again, just as gentle. He rests on his elbows, framing Castiel’s face, and leans down to kiss him as he slowly rolls his hips, pushing in a bit deeper every time. Castiel’s grip around Dean’s shoulders tighten, he flexes his feet, still wrapped around Dean’s waist and his breathing turns ragged.

“Cas, I love you, I love you so much my heart aches,” Dean says into Castiel’s hair, words lingering in black curls. He quickens his pace and not before long he has Castiel crying out in his arms, whole body tensing, arching, grasping, clenching. He follows seconds after, collapsing on top of Castiel.

“I love you too,” Castiel whispers when Dean pulls out, splaying out beside him, “I love you, and the fallen stars on your shoulders.”

“And I love your lightning wing,” Dean answers, letting Castiel cuddle up close, head resting on Dean’s chest, body pressed against body, feet tangled together, sheet haphazardly thrown across them. Dean thinks he hears a whispered ‘thank you’ before he feels Castiel’s breathing slow down and his body relax. He looks down at his now sleeping boyfriend and wonders how he got to be this happy, this lucky, this loving, and this loved. He soon follows in Castiel’s footsteps and falls asleep with a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of a human Castiel having some sort of wing that he doesn't like is something I've thought about a long time, so when I came across a picture of a Lichtenberg Figure, I found a way to write it. 
> 
> This was my first attempt at writing smut, so I kept it simple, hopefully it's okay.


End file.
